


囚爱（中下）

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	囚爱（中下）

陈立农拉着林彦俊的手放到自己硬起的地方。才刚进行完激烈性事没多久的林彦俊自然很抗拒陈立农这种带有暗示的动作，毕竟后面的撕裂还是清晰可感觉到的。  
  


  
“还痛着呢” 林彦俊挣脱开握着自己手腕的手，别过身不去看陈立农的目光。

  
“你看…”陈立农一只手把人再转回来，往前拉了拉让林彦俊靠得更近一点，下巴搁在他的肩膀上在他耳边吐着气，看到林彦俊可爱的耳朵迅速变红的反应，陈立农又握住了抵在他胸前的手，往炙热的地方探去。

  
“他因为你又硬了起来…”引着林彦俊的手掌隔着布料抚着那根巨大，陈立农身上除了浴袍，也就只有这条内裤，紧身的材质更能完好地塑造出他的优越。略微冰凉的手有一下没一下的抚摸着，惹得陈立农很是舒服，在他耳边发出了一声满足的感叹，听得林彦俊眼皮直跳。

  
“你是不是要负责任呢…嗯？”陈立农一口咬住了林彦俊略微饱满的耳垂，细细吸吮，舌尖在耳珠上打圈又用牙齿轻轻撕咬，恶趣味的他还时不时发出一些吸吮声，他知道林彦俊最不喜欢的就是听到这些声音。  
  
  “滚啊…要负…嗯…你自己…嗯啊…痛”才刚被开发过小穴口又迎来一根手指在洞口徘徊，借着穴口外还残留着的液体当做是润滑剂，顺利的将第一根手指慢慢的送入，或许是因为疼痛感的影响，林彦俊在感受到了陈立农手指不安分的瞬间尖叫了出来。  
  
甬道里的手指抽出送入，每一次的抽出都牵引出许多淫水，夹杂着陈立农前不久留下的精液，一并沿着洞口流到了林彦俊的浴袍和大腿上。  
  
 坐在自己腿上的林彦俊手肘撑着背后的餐桌，就着姿势陈立农也方便，很快就送进去第二根手指不断地进行抽插，身上的人舒服得头直往后仰，林彦俊那性感的下颚线和脖子线条在陈立农眼里都是色情，淫靡的水声遍布整个饭厅。  
  
甬道里的手指微微勾起，恰巧碰到了一颗凸起的柔软，身上的人儿的呻吟都变了调，横跨好几个音域，陈立农就知道自己又到了对的地方，嘴角微微勾起，被内壁夹着的手指从慢到快，从浅到深不断地挑逗的那一处的敏感惹得美人的呻吟一波比一波大声，尾音直颤。不断的淫水随着手指的节奏四处喷洒，林彦俊的下体湿汪汪的，有些还喷到了陈立农的浴袍上。  
  
“嗯…哈不…啊！”  
  
些许因为方才性事的余韵还没过去，身体敏感异常，只是随便抽插了几下，林彦俊就忍不住的泄了出来，靠着餐桌边眼神迷茫的看着那个送自己上极巅的男人。  
  
把人扯到怀里，让他枕着自己胸膛好好歇息，自己身下的欲望还没解决，可想到身上的人才刚被折腾没多久，心下一软，抚摸着他圆滚的后脑勺，在他额头落下一个轻轻地吻。  
  
“先放过你”  
  
而林彦俊在短时间内经历了好几次的高潮，身体还没来得及恢复又射了一次，像被掏空一样完全没力气了，只能趴在陈立农身上喘着，身下的淫水不受控制的流出来。  
  
“真乖”  
  
陈立农抱起林彦俊往自己卧室方向走去，一旁候着的下人想要去收拾桌上的碗，却看到了大理石地板上的水渍，有些不敢置信的回头看着楼梯上被陈立农抱着的林彦俊，

 

 

难怪少爷会这么喜欢先生。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
又一番简单的清理之后，林彦俊被人抱到床上，陈立农绕到床的另一边，掀开被子坐了进去，见林彦俊坐的不舒服就伸手把旁边的人搂了过来，摁着他的脑袋让他靠在自己肩上，扯过被子帮他盖住。  
  
  
累到不行的林彦俊感受着那人隔着被子搂着自己的手，强而有力，嘴里还哼着小调，不过也没心思去想唱的是什么，灌了铅的眼皮时不时垂下来又睁开，浑身像是散架一样被厚厚的被子裹在里面，陈立农微微侧头看着自己肩上一点一点的小脑袋，另一只手抚上那人脸颊。  
  
  
“困了？” 他的声音很轻。  
  
  
肩上的小脑袋有些吃力的抬了起来，林彦俊强撑着眼皮看着陈立农，脸上还有性事过后的余波，脸颊都是粉粉扑扑的，小嘴唇因为天气而有些干燥，陈立农想都没想就低头亲了下去，林彦俊索性闭上了眼任由他，也只是感受到唇瓣上蜻蜓点水的触感。  
  
  
 

他好像是在做梦一样，感受着陈立农那难得的柔情。  
  
  
  可偏偏自己也在享受着。  
  
  
  
“嗯”从鼻间挤出一声回应，软软糯糯的，连他自己都没想到。陈立农却因为这一声僵住，凝视仰脸向着自己的人，心底像是被什么东西挠了一样，酥酥痒痒。

  
 “阿俊？”  
  
挠心窝的始作俑者这一次并没有回答。

  
  
  
眼看着他的脑袋就要往后倒，陈立农眼明手快的伸出手在他后脑勺那里托着，林彦俊柔软的发丝陷入他的指缝间，空着的另外一只手从林彦俊旁边抽出枕头放在自己腿上，慢慢的把林彦俊的脑袋放到上面。  
  
  
接触到了舒适的柔软，林彦俊脸颊蹭了蹭枕头的表面，嘴角微勾，果汁一样甜的酒窝就跑了出来，陈立农把大部分的被子都挪到林彦俊身上盖着，自己则从床边的抽屉里取出一张薄毛毯盖着。  
  
  
陈立农一直低着头看他，  
  
  
他们没在一起睡过，即便是睡也是在性事之后安抚性的在林彦俊的房间里待上一小会儿，等到他睡着了自己就回卧室，他是从没见过夜里睡着的林彦俊是什么样的。

 

 

  
  
可陈立农很爱林彦俊。

  
  
  
爱他颠倒众生的脸，爱他的一切，爱身上的每一寸肌肤，一举一动都可以让自己很兴奋。  
  
  
他想让林彦俊就这么一直待在他身边。  
  
  
他的确做到了，那天聚会的晚上往林彦俊的鸡尾酒里面下了药，那人就迷迷糊糊地被陈立农带回家并且在那晚把自己的第一次也给了他。

  
  
他得到了他的身体，

  
却没得到他的心。

  
就算自己表现得再极端，林彦俊也只是冷冷的。

  
  
  
  
床上做爱的时候听到他叫着自己的名字，有无数刻陈立农都以为林彦俊已经爱上了他，所以他也会兴奋，也会激动，狠狠地把人往死里操，高潮的时候伏在那人的耳边叫着他名字

  
他爱死了林彦俊那副充满情欲的样子。

  
至少，那个时候陈立农是觉得开心的。  
  


 

  
  
  
抬手摸着林彦俊的耳朵，大拇指扫过耳珠上的耳洞。

 

 

他知道林彦俊钉过耳洞，他送了很多对耳环给他，但也从来没有见他戴过。到现在唯一有戴着的，是自己送他的银色脚踝链子，上面带着一个小铃铛，他觉得林彦俊戴起来，很美，

即便是在一个不起眼的地方。

尤其是在做爱的时候，小铃铛发出的铃响就如催情剂一样，伴随着故意抑制住的呜咽和情到浓时的呻吟，充满了色欲。  
  


  
  
小铃铛里面装有追踪器

 

  
  
当然这个他没有告诉过林彦俊，因为他能肯定如果让他知道真相，那条链子会被他当场扯断，他会更讨厌自己。  
  
可他就是想要把他无时无刻绑在自己身边，想知道他去了哪里，想知道他和谁在一起，他就是想要林彦俊只属于陈立农一个人的，他不愿意和别人分享他的天使，哪怕是看到他的天使被囚禁得越发落魄，可人依旧和自己在一起，陈立农也是开心的。

 

  
  
  
但是最近的林彦俊却让自己摸不着，如同现在，他正躺在自己腿上睡得安稳，换作是以前，他是绝对不可能这样的。  
  
他讨厌陈立农身体接触，林彦俊总觉得恶心。陈立农问他话也不回，林彦俊总觉得和一个变态说话是没必要的行为。而林彦俊也很讨厌陈立农在亲自己时候的那种深情，他总觉得那只是在演。  
  
陈立农知道林彦俊恨自己，恨自己打扰了他原本正常的生活，恨他夺走了自己珍惜的第一次，恨他把自己锁在这个房子里和外界无任何交集，他也恨陈立农经常让自己很痛很累。  
  


  
  
可他最近居然会回答自己的问题，居然会在自己叫他名字的时候给予回应，居然会在接吻的时候闭上眼睛享受，居然会在自己抱他的时候，没有拒绝。  
  
居然会愿意靠在自己肩上，两人就这么静静的坐在床上。  
  
身上的人翻了个身，脸朝着自己，脸上因为压着枕头多一条痕，婴儿一样把手曲起来放在枕头上，肩上的被子滑落，陈立农又赶紧扯上来盖好，把周边的空隙压掉，让柔软包围着他最爱的天使。

 

 

  
  
“阿俊…我真的很爱你…”

  
  
陈立农顺了顺林彦俊脑后的头发，  
  


  
“那你…喜不喜欢我”


End file.
